The present invention relates to air blowers for therapy pools, hot tubs, spas and the like, and more particularly concerns an improved, low noise, decreased vibration mounting for the motor blower assembly of the blower.
Air blowers for therapy pools, hot tubs, spas and the like are notoriously noisy. They move large volumes of air through constricted areas, and inherently require connection between the rotating motor and blower parts and rigid structures, such as plumbing connected to the blower casing. Noise and vibration of the blower are often greatly amplified by the connected plumbing and the structure. Sound installation material is often provided within the blower cover adjacent the air intake to help reduce the undesired noise. Some blower motors employ flexible mounting for the blower motor assembly. In such flexible mountings resilient elements interconnect the motor blower assembly and the system housing, requiring various complex structures and configurations for particular interconnections of rigid elements to flexible elements.
Interconnections between soft vibration motor mounting elements and the rigid system casing have been the subject of many different designs and much development. Generally a peripheral edge of the soft element is clamped or bolted between less resilient, stronger components of the case in attempts to securely mount the vibration damping elements to the system housing. These mountings are complex and costly, often requiring additional assembly steps and additional clamping parts and bolts. Where bolts go through the flexible element, the latter is significantly weakened, and strength, life and stability of the resulting connection are compromised.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved motor blower assembly mounting which avoids or minimizes above-mentioned problems.